


The Babysitter

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for Three Gems and a Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Greg hires a babysitter. Misunderstandings happen. Slight spoilers for Three Gems and a Baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written between 6 and 6:30 AM on four hours of sleep, so no guarantees that this is actually good.

She knew she had bitten off more than she could chew when she had offered to babysit the two year old daughter of the seasonal Beach Security guard (who had insisted his wife not find out that he had hired such a young babysitter) on the same day that she agreed to watch the three year old Universe boy. Her biggest worry was that somehow the two children would not get along.

That turned out to be the least of her worries.

She was pleasantly surprised to see the Universe boy happily sharing his toys with the toddler who cooed and clapped in response. The pair were adorable and seemed to be getting along perfectly. The park had been a good idea. Neutral ground for the children to play in. Steven even showed the toddler how to use the toddler slide and helped her into the swings, attempting to push her. She wondered what Greg was feeding the child when she watched the three year old lift the two year old into a swing with ease.

The sudden, angry scream from across the playground caught her attention. She looked up to see a tall, thin, pale woman charging toward her.

“What are you doing with our Steven? Where’s Greg?”

“What?”

“You stole him! Give him back”

She wondered if perhaps this was Steven’s mother and that Greg had not informed this woman of his plans for a babysitter.

“Wait, I’m just watching him for-!”

“Steven, move out of the way! And take the other small human with you,” the woman calmly remarked to the two toddlers. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you!”

Steven watched with starry eyes as Pearl ripped the jungle gym from the ground.

~

Greg arrived as soon as he got the frightened call from the babysitter. Luckily, she had been uninjured and she had somehow managed to convince the angry woman that had assaulted her to not take the security guard’s child with her when she stormed off, but Greg could tell she had been shaken up.

He supposed she would need the tip he had received from washing the Fish Stew Pizza car more than he did.

He also decided that perhaps he would have Vidalia watch Steven next time.


End file.
